Flying Firework in S2E7a
The flying firework is a CGI rocket in Rocket Power. It flies to the screen during the fireworks display. Episode appearance: "Legends and their Falls" (s2e7a) Scare factor: Minimal to medium for the exploding fireworks display, although they look pretty, and medium to nightmare for the rocket, but if you LOVE Rocket Power, and you have seen every episode except for "Legends and Their Falls", that is fine. The sudden explosion of it, which fades to black, will catch you off guard if it's at Extreme Nightmare. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Taken from "Rocket Power" Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:R Category:O Category:C Category:K Category:E Category:T Category:WTF... Booooooommmmmm!!!!!!!! Category:F Category:I Category:Re Category:W Category:Or Category:Ks!!!! Category:Super todd is flying! Woosh! Category:Logos that make Frufru from "Harvey Street Kids" cry Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Over-The-Top AWESOMENESS Category:Logos that make Lotta say "What's up, France?" Category:Logos that scare all the Aliens in the Attic Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Auden Category:Logos that scare J-Frog Category:Logos that scare Xaden Category:Logos that scare Mortimer Category:Logos that make Crush4U stare at you, with Auden saying "Aww, girl! Please!" Category:Logos that make Auden cry Category:Logos that make J-Frog cry Category:Logos that make Xaden Cry Category:Logos that make Mortimer cry Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cause getting seizure Category:Logos that you teleport to hell Category:Logos that chases Viacom Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Lori Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Luna Loud Category:Logos that scare Luan Loud Category:Logos that scare Lynn Loud Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare Lana Loud Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Lisa Loud Category:Logos that scare Lily Loud Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234 Category:Logos you would see if you want to sing the Let's Go Luna theme song in Spanish Category:Logos that scare the Let's Go Luna characters Category:Logos that make you sing "Happy Birthday" Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children who act like Bobby the Elder Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:I love you, you love me, we are happy—I JUST HAD IT! �� Category:Logos so scary that you eat Team Happy Flying Poop Pandas Home video's fucking ass Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary that Auden could pursue the passion for glassblowing Category:Nooo! This is my worst nightmare! Even worse than the one where Crush4U broke up so Auden could pursue the passion for glassblowing! Way way worse! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Swiper no Swiping! Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that exploded in Africa Category:Logos that make Xaden cry Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos so scary that it makes you poop your pants and then Princess Peach and Daisy climb into your underwear and then they play in the poop Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos That Scare The Numberblocks Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos so scary that the Crush4U concert is this Saturday, and Lotta sees that logo which causes her to time warp to that Saturday, then yells loudly at Xaden. And feed Auden bullet ants, cancel the show and watch Let's Go Luna as a victory Category:Logos so scary that Harvey's Comet hit Dot's arm Category:Logos so scary that your friends light a candle, use it to explode your phone, then play "My Heart Hearts Your Heart" by Harvey Girls over 600000000 times Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Wario (Mario Party 10) Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:This is not a logo.